Jury Duty
by fourthirtyfive
Summary: AU/Human. Nothing interesting ever happens at Jury Duty right?
1. Chapter 1

Jury Duty

Author's note: So this is my first attempt at fanfic, all mistake are my own. I'm clearly from CA and I had jury duty. No offense to anyone in the justice system or anything like that. All the characters are not mine, obviously.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren Lewis was bored.

Scratch that bored is putting it lightly. She knew this day was coming and had been dreading it for days. _May 5_ _th_ _, 2015_ at the Hall of Justice. Report at 7:45am **_or else_**.

Or else meaning either a fine or some kind of legal snafu that she doesn't need right now. You would think being a pediatric surgeon would be enough civic duty, but _apparently_ , since surgeries can be rescheduled, she has to be there. **_Under the penalty of the law._** Great.

It's not like Lauren didn't come to jury duty unprepared or anything. She brought her laptop and enough files but it's like her very essence of life is being siphoned out of her as soon as she entered the building. Usually she could power through with coffee and some bitch glares, but after a particular nasty glare battle courtesy of the security guard at check in, Lauren just dumped her coffee.

As her eyes roam around the room she can't help think that she should be at work. Usually she kept a tight schedule as a doctor, and normally she'd be getting prepped for the day. Instead she's waiting in a room full of people who look just as For what, she doesn't know. 7 years in the North Atlantic and she's never had a call but after only 3 moths in San Diego and her civic presence has been requested. Thanks California, you're a doll.

Checking her watch for what must be the eleventh time in 5 minutes, she raises her eyes to the ceiling. First cursing the coffeeless early hour, secondly cursing the boredom, thirdly her need to be here early _just in case_ , and lastly cursing at the fact that it's still only 7:37 and she's already bored out of her skull. People are filing in next to her but she ignored them. Instead pulling out her phone, she first checks messages. The only texts she has are marked under " **NEVER EVER** " to the tone of useless-manipulate-repeat. Not even jury duty boredom could make her go there.

While the rest of the room is still shaping up Lauren debates on whether she should go to the quiet room in the back. There are TV's stationed around the room, and a new seatmate to her right is conducting very loud business. To the quiet room!

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" Lauren doesn't even look at the woman before getting up and heading to the quiet room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet room is a lot nicer than other places, Lauren figures. No one is noisy, people watch her stuff if she needs the bathroom, there are tables, reasonable chairs, and power outlets. Well fought over outlets, she learns as multiple people traipse in hopeful, and leave without power. It's as perfect as this place can be, she thinks, and she hopes with all the luck in the world that she won't be selected.

Lauren holds out hope that they won't call her name and she makes it until after the first break where they call her and probably 30 other people, no one she recognizes, but it's not like she'd know anybody anyway, being here only for 3 months. Positivity is something she's lacking right about now as she packs up her stuff, getting sympathetic glances from the other victims. She says victims because they are only in here under the threat of a fine or potential legal repercussions. Bidding a silent farewell, she continues her journey forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a particularly stupid trip up four different escalators, one of which an elderly man didn't understand that it became stairs and that you could still go up even when it wasn't moving. "This is why elevators are of the utmost importance, " he muttered under his breath as Lauren walked past him. She's glad she has perfected the doctor mask or else she probably would have gotten trapped in a conversation like that scraggly blonde guy, who patiently tried to explain that it wasn't witchcraft, and that the elevators are getting routine inspection.

She crosses the bridge looking over the street and for a second she doesn't mind being here. Then back to reality where she's over the bridge and now waiting for an elevator with 30 other people, before she slips behind near the vending machines and up the stairs. _Seriously_ , she thinks, _are stairs really not viewed as an option for people?_ After climbing 46 stairs (she counted, so she doesn't get why the elevators were a big deal) she's rewarded with bench space and she sets up her laptop to try and finish one last file.

"Uh hey, can I sit here?" After finishing her sentence she looks up.

"Wow," Is the only coherent thought Lauren had. The best part about that thought, was that she chose to vocalize it instead of internalizing it. _Because this day keeps getting better and better_. Lauren thinks. But who could blame her? Chocolate brown eyes met her when she looked up. Paired with a gorgeous body and a smile that could melt glaciers, wow was the only coherent thought Lauren had. Quickly she scooted over making room on the bench for the mystery woman.

"Um, thanks? Hopefully this time you won't run away from me." The woman said with a nervous chuckle.

Lauren gave her a confused look back and the woman elaborated. "Earlier this morning I asked you if the seat next to you was taken and you didn't respond. You just took all your stuff and left to the quiet room. I haven't been rejected that badly since my junior prom, especially not by such a beautiful woman." She winks at me and holds out her hand. "I'm Bo, by the way, Bo Dennis."

Eyes still a little wide over Bo's story, she takes Bo's hand, "Lauren. Lauren Lewis. I have to say I'm sorry about earlier, I was in a different headspace. I didn't mean to make you feel like I'd rejected you, I know it sounds like a lame excuse but if I'm lost in a train of thought I can be a total space cadet."

"It's ok. I can be a zombie in the mornings sometimes. What are you up to normally at this time?"

Lauren laughs "I don't really get the luxury of being a morning zombie, so that's rare for me to be inattentive. I'm a pediatric orthopedic surgeon at Rady's. So right now," she says checking her watch "I'd probably be in surgery. You?"

"Wow a surgeon. Damn girl, do work! I work in advertising."

"Anything I'd recognize?" Lauren asks.

"Well right now I'm working with the Wild Animal Park actually shit no, the Safari Park. Wild Animal Park is what the locals call it. You may have seen some stuff off the 5 on billboards about some new stuff there. We have agreements with them and the zoo. Have you been to either parks?"

Lauren shakes her head, "I've only lived in San Diego for 3 months and I've never been to the zoo, or the Safari Park. Sorry" Lauren flashes a guilty smile at the end.

"Three months? And you've already gotten jury duty? That must be a record or something."

"Yeah, it makes no sense. You think I would just push it back given my field, but I talked to my supervisor and they were adamant about getting me to go to jury duty. I may be a little bit of a workaholic. Just a smidge."

Bo laughs and is about to say something but is interrupted by a woman calling names.

After everyone is present, she begins to call us in a certain order and we file into the courtroom.

At first Lauren thinks she's lucky to not be picked in the Juror box/ row of ten. But then she finds out that you literally get to do nothing, have no opinion, and can't leave.

She's all too ready for lunch to begin, and when the judge gives the order she's first out the door.

"Hey, Lauren!" Lauren turns to see Bo calling her.

"Yeah Bo?"

"Would you like to get lunch with me? There's a Panera at Horton Plaza, if you'd like to go there we can?" Lauren smiles at Bo's request, "Sure. Lead the way."

Bo holds out her hand for Lauren to take, once they link hands Bo quickly pulls them to take the short walk to get food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you'd ask Lauren about how she's feeling now, she would say that she is having a great time.

Bo is hilarious, and it's a plus that she's ridiculously attractive. Seriously, you'd think they would have Bo be in the advertisement than the one creating it.

"Lauren?" Bo breaks Lauren out of her train of thought.

"Yeah Bo?"

"I just asked if you were busy tonight?"

"No, I'm free tonight, why?"

"I was wondering, and this may be a little presumptuous of me, but would you like to go out on a date with me?" Bo asks Lauren with a hopeful expression

Lauren smiles, Bo isn't just hot, she's adorable. A rare and panty-dropping combination. She looks back at Bo and smiles. "Yes, I would like nothing more. When do you want to go out?"

"Oh, I was asking for tonight, but it's cinco de mayo so that can get a little crazy. I was thinking, and this is only if you'd like, we could go to the zoo? I have connections where I can get in after dark. Perks of a big contract and 'inspiration'" Bo makes jazz hands at inspiration before continuing. "I'm not to crazy when it comes to the club or bar scene but if you want we could do that."

"Zoo sounds great. I'll finally be able to say I've seen it. Kids love the zoo, it should be another way I can make them less nervous before surgery."

Lauren looks questioningly at Bo, who is now sporting a massive grin on her face "You know, I'm really glad I had jury duty today. I went in today thinking, why, why me? But then I met you. Life's funny sometimes, wouldn't you agree?"

Lauren nods, "Yeah, I was definitely in the whole 'screw you and woe is me' crowd. And neither of us could blame the other because without you it'd still blow hardcore. That was cheesy. I'm sorry" Lauren says as she checks her watch. Looking at the time she groans. "You know we have to head back now. More hurry up and wait."

"Fun fact, the amusement parks do the same thing, you hurry up and wait." Bo counters

"But at least amusements parks don't suck out your soul and expect things of you."

"They expect you to pay money for snacks and on merchandise. And they expect you to have, wait for it, FUN!"

Lauren gasps, "The real F word comes out, FUN!" They both start laughing, but Bo speaks first.

"True, the real f word is fun. Either way, before we go in, here's my number so you have it." Lauren takes Bo's number and texts her.

"There, now you have my number. I'm honored you didn't Jenny me a number."

"Um, I don't know what that means. Now you have to explain that to me, what does Jennying a number mean."

"So if you don't like someone, you just give them 867-5309, like the song. Jenny jenny."

"Thank you Tommy Tutone, but I don't give out my number unless I mean it. Especially because we're still together and this isn't a one off."

"First things first, you know the one-hit wonder by name? Props. Mad props. Also, I didn't think you would do that but I can't deny that I've given out fake numbers to people I've just met."

"Well" Bo mock bows "It's an honor that you gave me your number then. And as far as knowing the one-hit wonder by name… I got skills."

"I'll keep that in mind for later." Lauren winks at Bo who gives her a Cheshire cat grin

"Good to know. Now we actually have to go or we'll be late."

"After you." Lauren states and they walk back to the Hall of Justice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren is now having mixed feelings about jury duty.

She hasn't been selected for anything so she really doesn't see why she should be there. Especially because she can't answer the questions, she has to just sit there. And obviously no phone so you have to pay attention to what's going on. But it's so dry. Lauren really understands why she could never do this as a profession. Especially considering some people like this part of their job. Choosing people to judge each other. Weird. They should give you one of those prizes they give to kids at the dentist. _Try and get all 5 of these silver balls into these tiny holes._ or _The rings, get all the rings on one peg. Now_ _ **that**_ _wouldn't make anything better_ Lauren thinks, _but it's a step up from right now._

Lauren glances at Bo who looks just as bored as she does. They lock eyes and they both smile, both hoping that this hurries up so that they can go out tonight.

"Lauren Lewis?" At the sound of the judge calling her name she perks up. He directs her into one out of the 10 seats left vacant by a dismissed juror. After another juror gets dismissed Bo is called and placed in one of the seats of 10.

Luckily for both Lauren and Bo, the prosecution and the defense both found the jury they wanted, neither having to serve and both getting to go to the jury lounge. Even better when they walk to the jury lounge they find that it's been dismissed and that they can leave.

"Thank god it's over." Lauren says.

"I know, right?"

"So, are we still going to the zoo? If you don't mind me asking, could I get a ride with you over there? I took the trolley to get here, my car's at another stop."

"Yeah no worries, I'm parked off 5th, so it's not too far of a walk." Bo reaches out her hand and Lauren takes it.

"That's not far at all, thanks. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Surprisingly, I don't regret today though." Bo says as they walk

"Don't regret what?"

"Well usually I look at jury duty as a wash of a day. Nothing gets done, you just wait, it isn't my idea of a fun time. But I don't regret it."

"Why?"

"This is going to sound cheesy, but I met you." Bo smiles and tightens her grip on Laurens hand.

"I don't regret it either."

"And why do you not regret it Lauren?"

"Same reason. Because I met you. Because I met you, I'd classify today as a successful day. So thank you, Bo Dennis, for making my day."

"And to everyday after," Bo says as she kisses their clasped hands.

 **The End**

A/N: So this is my first published thing. I think it's an original idea. I had my first jury duty today and was like; this would be the perfect place for Bo and Lauren to meet. None of the events are real. CA is a real place and I happen to be located there. I don't know if Lauren or Bo's job is real so yeah. If you take offense to anything, sorry? (That's an if-pology not an apology) If you could please review, I would like to know how I did (should I even maybe continue?). Thanks. x


	2. Chapter 2

Jury Duty Doccubus Chapter 2

A/N: I own no rights whatsoever, happy reading.

Lauren was happy.

They got to the car relatively quickly, hand in hand on a perfectly sunny afternoon. Bo chivalrously held the door for Lauren as she got in, then quickly ran to the other song.

"So what kind of music are you into?" Bo asks after they buckle up.

"Um…. Good question. I like electronic, house, pop anything with like a killer beat. Oh! I also have a soft spot for 90's hits. Like, 90's Britney was the shit and that's not even up for debate."

Bo laughs, "90's Britney was and will always be the shit. I was always partial to *NSYNC and Backstreet boys. I was super excited last week when everyone was listening to 'It's Gonna Be Me' in honor of May 1st. What's your favorite 90's Britney? Ooh let me guess, you're for Baby One More Time."

"Nope. No schoolgirl fetish. Oops I did it again wins hands down. But mainly because of the one moment in the song."

"What moment, Brownie points if you can quote it."

"I didn't want to seem like a nerd, but you asked and I love brownies. My favorite part is when she's not even singing. Basically it's the one part with the train whistle and the guy says ' _Britney, before you go there's something I want you to have,_ ' and she's like ' _Oh, it's beautiful, but wait… Isn't this?_ ' and he's all _'Yes, yes it is_ ' and she's confused, like _'But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean at the end'_ Titanic reference by the way, and he's like ' _Well baby, I went down and got it for you,'_ and this leads to my favorite part of the song, possibly one of my favorite song lyrics of all time. She's like, **'** ** _Aww, you shouldn't have_**.' And the way she says it, it just gets better every time I listen to it. Feel free to laugh."

Surprisingly enough she doesn't get the making fun of laughter that she expected. "I loved that part. Totally agree with you. Side note about Britney, she's amazing. She came back from 2007, she can do anything." Bo states.

"You're telling me, she's legend for me. She's not my favorite. But she's up there. And really?" Lauren doesn't bother to hide her shock at the last part. "Everyone always says I'm a dork for having the favorite part of a song that isn't singing."

"Then call me a dork as well. I have it on my phone. Check it." Bo hands Lauren her phone and sure enough, 'Oops… I did it again' is there. Curious to see what the rest of Bo's taste like she starts scrolling through.

"If you see something you like you can play it, I have my phone hooked up by Bluetooth."

She starts scrolling but quickly stops. "I have to ask, what is 'Too Many Dicks On The Dance Floor?'"

Bo immediately laughs, but Lauren can tell she's a little embarrassed. "You've never heard of Flight of the Concords?"

Lauren shakes her head. "You can play it if you're curious. They had a show on HBO and they were pretty good."

"I think I'll have to pass. I'll keep scrolling."

Lauren continues to scroll through Bo's phone. A lot of the stuff there she likes, and she finally settles on 'Short Skirt/Long Jacket' by Cake.

At the sound of the opening horn Bo starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asks

 _I want a girl with a mind like a diamond_

 _I want a girl who knows what's best_

 _I want a girl with shoes that cut_

 _And eyes that burn like cigarettes_

 _I want a girl with the right allocations_

 _Who's fast and thorough_

 _And sharp as a tack_

 _She's playing with her jewelry_

 _She's putting up her hair_

 _She's touring the facility_

 _And picking up slack_

 _I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket..._

Lauren is left waiting for an answer because Bo is jamming out. _Hot damn, she's adorable._ Lauren thinks as she watches Bo nail the beat on her steering wheel.

 _I want a girl who gets up early_

 _I want a girl who stays up late_

 _I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity_

 _Who uses a machete to cut through red tape_

 _With fingernails that shine like justice_

 _And a voice that is dark like tinted glass_

"To answer your question, this song always makes me laugh. Not really sure why, I guess it's nice to listen to someone being up front with what they like. I do like a girl who takes charge." She tells Lauren, who quickly tries to backpedal.

"I- I didn't mean-" But Bo cuts her off before she can continue

"I think it's hot. Though I will warn you, I'm not too much of an early riser unless I kept you up all night." Lauren immediately blushes at the sexual reference. _At least I'm not the only one whose mind is going there_ she thinks.

 _She is fast and thorough_

 _And sharp as a tack_

 _She's touring the facility_

 _And picking up slack_

 _I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng... lonnng jacket_

 _I want a girl with a smooth liquidation_

 _I want a girl with good dividends_

 _At Citibank we will meet accidentally_

 _We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen_

 _She wants a car with a cupholder arm rest_

 _She wants a car that will get her there_

 _She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen_

 _She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler La Baron_

 _I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggg jacket_

As the song dies out, Lauren breaks the silence first.

"Before I select the next song, want to hear something funny?" Lauren asks Bo

"Tell me."

"When this song came out I was in high school, and back then I had a fake ID.

"A fake ID?" Bo fakes shock "Scandalous! Continue,"

"So the name on my fake ID, I was going to put kitty because I thought it sounded nice. But thankfully my friend talked me out of it, telling me that no one in their right mind would believe I was named Kitty So I have changed my name from kitty to Karen. But, I will say I never traded my car, my parents bought me new fencing gear instead."

"Fencing gear?" Bo says with surprise, "You fence?"

"Yeah," Lauren laughs, "I've been fencing since I was 12."

"Wow, how'd you get into it?"

"Well I moved, and they didn't have the sport I used to play, my Dad fenced in college and there was a club nearby. I fenced foil for a bit before I realized it sucked, and I've been fencing epee ever since."

"What's it like?" Bo asks curiously. "Do you compete?"

"I used to compete nationally as a teenager, but now that I'm a doctor now and previously with school I really only fence local tournaments. I found a club that I like that's a drive but it's, in my opinion, the best club around."

"Very cool. I want to watch you sometime."

"I don't think you do. I'm all hot and sweaty in ambiguously white clothing, it's not my finest moment."

"I'd love to see you all hot and sweaty," Bo flirted, and the temperature in the car went up 20 degrees.

Lauren laughs, "Well you can always call me and come by the club. "

"Count on it." Bo says, "Hey! We're almost here. That was a fast car ride."

"Good company always makes car rides go by quicker. I'm only sorry I didn't get to play any *NSYNC for you."

"It's ok, Short Skirt/Long Jacket was nice. And talking to you is better than music. Now follow me, I have to talk to someone before we can go in."

Lauren quickly gets out of the car and rushes over to hold the door for Bo. Bo smiles at the gesture, she was about to do the same thing to Lauren and Lauren beat her to it.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before."

Lauren tilts her head in disbelief. "Really? No one? Well, I definitely need to fix that."

Holding out her hand, Bo takes it and they make their way from the parking lot to the main entrance.

"This zoo is cool because even the outside has animals. See the shrubs? Elephants complete with mock tusks. At least I think they are mock tusks, I believe if it had been ivory they'd be long gone."

"Awesome. That must take a lot of work."

"I've asked them about it, they have told me getting it to that point takes the work, but maintaining it is pretty basic. Just trimming here and there, now come on let's get our passes."

Luckily for them, someone was waiting for them. "Ms. Dennis," a tall muscular man waves them over.

"Hey Kurt, call me Bo remember? It's good to see you. First off, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is Kurt Smith, one of the top workers at the Zoo. He's the one who can get us the passes."

"Thank you for letting us in on such short notice." Lauren tells Kurt.

"It's no problem," Kurt states, "Any friend of Bo's is a friend of the zoo's. How did you two meet?"

"We met at jury duty and she told me she's never been to the zoo, but she's a pediatric surgeon. I thought I'd rectify that, help her connect to her patients better and of course, partake in the awesomeness that is the San Diego Zoo." Kurt nods at Bo's story and reaches into his back pocket for the passes.

"So these are your passes, Bo you probably will see some people you know when you're wandering around. Just show them the badges and you should be on your way. The only thing you may miss is the Sky Tram, but if you hurry quickly you may make one of the last ones. Have a nice night, and it was good to meet you Lauren."

"Thanks Kurt," Bo says, and then takes Laurens hand again and leads her through the entrance.

"Do you want to pick up a map, or should I surprise you?" Bo asks with a grin.

"Surprise me. Should we do the whatever it was he was talking about before it closes?"

"Ooh the sky tram! Yes, let's do that first."

Bo weaves Lauren a path through the patrons to the Sky Tram. They wait in a line for a little bit, and then are quickly ushered into a cart, flying over the San Diego Zoo.

"See from here you can see the tower at the museum of man, and the rest of Balboa park. Sometimes you can see the animals in their exhibits up here but it's hard to identify who's who. This tram is awesome during the summer and winter. Winter they have jungle bells, which is sweet because they have all these Christmas lights and displays. Like last year they had turtles sledding on the lights. It used to be at the Wild Animal Park, wait no, Safari park – I will never get used to the name- but it used to be there. In the summer the zoo I also open later and you can see all of this as the sun is setting. It's breathtaking."

"You'll have to show me sometime." Lauren smiles at Bo who blushes.

The ride is over far too quickly, but as soon as they are on land Bo takes Lauren's hand, and they walk down to the polar bears.

"I know I should of asked if you wanted to see the polar bears before leading you, but everyone loves polar bears!"

"It's true I do love polar bears. Do you know if they have penguins?"

"No penguins. That's Sea World's business. They do have reindeer in case you haven't seen any before. Also they have a raccoon and two arctic foxes. I've only seen those once, so maybe we'll get lucky today."

The polar bears are swell. There are three of them, one is eating carrots, one is asleep and the last one is sitting under the waterfall in the back of the enclosure.

"I wonder what it's thinking." Bo says

"Why?"

"Well, it's just sitting under the waterfall, just straight up chilling. I'm curious of the thoughts the polar bear is having." Bo snaps a picture of it and they continue walking.

"Whoa," Lauren stops "They gutted a helicopter for the zoo? I'd love to hear the story behind that."

"I'm not sure on the story, but yeah they have the play structure and a lot of people play in the helicopter as well. It's cool. Want your picture taken in it?"

Lauren bites her lower lip in thought, "Yes." She finally decides. Bo takes a few shots of her in the helicopter before they continue on.

They spot the reindeer; most of them have their antlers sawed off, but cool nonetheless. Bo is a little disappointed when they continue and the arctic foxes are nowhere to be found.

"Damn, I wish they were out." Bo says a little disappointed, but Lauren kisses her cheek and she's back to smiling. "If that's my consolation prize I'll take losing every day of the week." Now it's Lauren's turn to blush.

"Want to keep walking? We can go through Elephant Odyssey and cut down. The only thing down the hill would be birds."

"Elephants." And they walk back up the hill. They walk past the mountain lions, which Lauren spots under a rock. They pass the Maned Wolves who are both in the back of their enclosure.

"Did you know that the maned wolf isn't actually a wolf? It's not even a fox either, it's in its own category." Lauren tells Bo.

"How do you know so much about them?" Bo asks, and Lauren points to the sign next to the exhibit.

"Show off." Bo says jokingly

The continue through the Elephant Odyssey exhibit, Lauren marveling over the fake tar pit and the data they had. They see the lion and lioness, both eating what appear to be rabbits, and they see the mother jaguar and her cub. The elephants were all under the heating lamps in the fake trees. One elephant had a stick just resting on the top of its head. They both laughed at how proud the elephant was with the stick on its head.

"Lauren have you ever tried one of these?" Bo asks. Exiting the exhibit there were 3 large chair branded "Footsie Wootsie" for 25 cents.

"What does it do?"

"Ok, sit right there and put your feet on the metal plate." Lauren does as she's told and Bo takes out a quarter. She then feeds it to the machine and then…

"Holy shit!" Lauren exclaims. The metal plate starts vibrating, and Bo laughs.

"It's amazing right?"

"This is amazing. Are you going to try?" Bo hops on the other one and waits for Lauren's to die out. Handing her another quarter, they both experience the footsie wootsie at the same time.

"That was epic." Lauren says after they start walking again.

"I know. If we could advertise that, we would, it's that good." Bo laughs.

They then continue past meerkats, koala bears, until they get to the animal partner exhibit, which had a wolf howling.

"Have you ever seen a wolf howl?" Lauren asked Bo

"It's probably looking for it's buddy," she says, pointing to the sign.

"Yeah, probably." Lauren agrees and they continue past the red hog, donkey, zebra and then giraffes.

"The way these giraffes are positioned… they could be a modern art project." Bo says and Lauren laughs.

"You're right."

As they finish seeing the giraffes they start walking to where the entrance is.

"So I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Lauren states

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too. We have two options, the first is there's still more zoo left, we can go explore. Or, we can go get some food and then I can drop you off where you need to go." Bo explains.

Lauren thinks for a little bit, "Well, while I'd love to see more of the zoo, I have to work tomorrow and I'm starving. Do you mind if we get food?"

"Of course. Let's head out. Do you have any place in mind?"

"Not really. Feeling kind of like burgers, do you know anyplace?"

"Where did you park?"

"County center, I took the green line to Sante Fe Depot and then went to jury duty."

"Alright, well burger lounge is near there, have you ever tried it?"

"No but I've heard good things."

Bo drives them to Burger Lounge and luckily, they manage to find parking close by. They enter through the door and order. Bo getting a burger, Lauren gets the chicken strips.

"You know those used to be on skewers," Bo comments.

"Oh yeah? Want to try one? They gave me a lot,"

"Sure" Bo tries one and moans at the taste. Lauren now feels conflicted. Conflicted because that moan turned her on… and that was from eating a piece of chicken. _Damn you body_ she thinks.

They continue their light, flirty conversation until all the food is gone. Both are left with the feeling that this is over too soon.

"So I guess I should drive you to the station now." Bo says, and they drive there in little traffic.

When they arrive Bo gets out with Lauren and walks her to her car.

"I had a really nice time with you today Bo. You saved me during jury duty and for that I am eternally grateful. I have to take you out sometime." Lauren says

Bo smiles, "Ok. I'll look forward to that Lauren. When can I next see you again?"

"Well I have work tomorrow, but I get off around 6 if you want to do something then."

"I'd love to. You have my number. Bye Lauren." Bo starts to walk back to her car but before she can do that Lauren grabs her wrist.

"-Wha-" She's quickly silenced by a kiss from Lauren. She smiles into the kiss once she realizes what's going on. They only break apart when oxygen becomes a necessity, both with huge grins on their faces.

"So I'll call you?" Bo asks

"You better." Lauren teases.

"As you wish." Bo says, taking Laurens hand and kissing it lightly. She then turns around walking back to her car, resisting the pull to go back and kiss Lauren senseless.

Lauren watches as Bo gets into her car and pulls out of the station. The reason she herself isn't in her car is that her legs have been jellified thanks to the kiss.

When she can move, she gets into her car and texts Bo. "I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow, I can't wait. x"

And Lauren is happy once more.

 **The End.**

A/N: So I want to thank all of you for the review and follows and such. Means **a lot** to me, so don't deny your ability to change people for the better. Here's Chapter 2. I really don't think I'll update anymore, I have this set to Complete still. But if I get inspired who knows. I hope you liked it. A lot of the stuff I mentioned is real. By the way,if you ever come across a Footsie Wootsie DO IT! You will not regret it. Also the song Too many dicks on the dance floor is hilarious but they just met each other so didn't want to go into that. Short Skirt/Long Jacket is from the album Comfort Eagle by Cake. The fencing stuff is my life and I love it so if any questions I can answer. I don't know people at the zoo but I have a pass to go so everything is pretty accurate (I think).

 **Final note. I have a playlist of songs that I think could apply to Doccubus. Thinking about maybe writing to some of these... but I'm lazy and asking if anyone wants to think about songs to write to... I have some. Only one I have something written for so far is Outside (feat Ellie Goulding) by Calvin Harris, and a little for Monster by Paramore. Anyways.**

Calvin Harris- Outside (feat. Ellie Goulding), Pray to God (feat. HAIM), Together (feat. Gwen Stefani), Blame (Feat John Newman) Open Wide (feat Big Sean) Thinking About You (feat. Ayah Marar)

Paramore- Monster, Misguided Ghosts, Still Into You

Ellie Goulding- Figure 8 (Live), My Blood (Live),

Adventure Club- Wonder (Feat. Kite String Tangle)

Chromeo- Jealous (I ain't with it)

Childish Gambino- Sober

Alex Clare- Too Close

Seven Lions- Don't Leave (feat Ellie Goulding)

CHVRCHES - Cry me a River (Justin Timberlake Cover)

Twenty One Pilots- The Run and Go

Lady Gaga- Bloody Mary

Thanks for reading. Listen to the music if you'd like, if not still, thanks for your support. Hope you have a nice day.


End file.
